Things Change
by SailorStarHealer88
Summary: What happens when Usagi's best friends french exchange student Seyia, and her fall in love? Read and find out AU


A/N-Konnichiwa all! I know what you're thinking "KAMI-SAMA ANOTHER STORY!! WHEN WILL SHE UPDATE HER OLD ONES!" yeah I know. .

Disclaimer- I do not own the Sailor Moon half of my characters.

Ok well here we go.............

This part will be told by Usagi's POV I sat in the moving car wondering what Minako was going to be like. Although she is three years older then me I think we can relate. By the looks of her pictures it seems that she is a punk like me. I'm excited. Last year we had Anastasia but she wasn't fun. Yeah she was cool but she was quite. We have yet to hear from her. End of Usagi's POV

The green van pulled into the parking lot in the Episcopal church. The bus was already there so Usagi and her family scattered to go meet Minako.

"Sakura, hold up the sign for god's sake!" Usagi hissed to her younger sibling. "Whose brilliant idea was it to make this blasted sign anyway?" Sakura hissed back. "Dads now if you excuse me I'm not related to you what's so ever okay? Good Bye" Usagi left the cursing girl and headed toward a blonde.

"Hey, Gin where is Chika?" she asked wondering where the dyed orange haired girl was. "She is at band. You know the place you should be at" she said looking up at Usagi. She just rolled her eyes and looked ahead. 'I wish that I could quit band and be free. But no I had to have the baka parents that have to have many friends in the band parents association so I have to stay in band so they can say "I'm a band parent"'.

In the corner of her eye she saw a tall raven haired man looking at her every chance he could. "Hey Gin" "Yeah" "See that guy with the midnight blue hair in a pony tail?" she asked. "Yeah he's kind of cute why?" "That's Ami's boy. I think Saburo her little brother picked a nice French guy" Usagi smiled in the inside thinking 'I hope Ami and I can settle are differences. I truly didn't know that when I punched her I hurt her. Anyways I think I'll be spending every minute that I could with them'. The odango haired blonde walked past the raven haired boy and went to where Minako stood. "Hello Minako welcome to America" she smiled holding out her hand. "Thank you I think I will have a lovely visit" she said returning the act of kindness.

Once the Mizuno's arrived both Usagi and Ami apologized, even Shika whose fault it was for Usagi blowing up, apologized.

"Oi Ami" Usagi whispered into Ami's ear. "Hai" "I think your French students kind of cute. What's his name again?" "Seiya" "Oh Seiya that's a nice name. Don't think I'm annoying when I spend all my time over your house okay?" "Usagi you're impossible. Okay but if you end up pregnant it isn't my fault" Ami laughed. "Ami I'm not going to do that. I mean their only staying two months" she laughed giving Ami a playful smack.

"Anyways I've got to go now. Remember, band" Usagi said sticking out her tongue. "Right you go and play that flute of yours proudly" she said laughing. Usagi said in her mind 'and you get Seiya ready for me'.

Three Days Later

"Mushi-mushi Usagi-chan, do you want to go to the bazaar today?" Ami asked the half asleep Usagi. "Oh okay" she said jumping out of bed. "Ok be here in ten minutes okay" but before she could finish Usagi had hung up the phone. Usagi quickly put on a green tank top, jeans, and her jean jacket. She quickly put on her necklace and left.

As soon Usagi made it to the Mizuno residence they were off to the church bazaar of the corner of Cherry St. (lol Ocean Ave. by Yellowcard ROCKS )

"I'm going to win that pie eating contest if it's the last thing I do" Shika said with an evil grin staring down the two boys who swear they can beat her. "You do that Shika" Ami and Usagi laughed.

There wasn't much at the fair just you know a 50/50 drawing, a silent auction, a bake sale, a food stand, a DJ who refuses to play nothing but oldies, and small little game stands so it wasn't that big.

"So Ami what have you managed to get out of Seiya so far?" Usagi asked Ami as they were walking away from the crowd. "Well he's sixteen going to be seventeen in January but we've known that ever since you had a crush on his picture" Usagi blushed and Ami just continued. "He lives in Normandy you know by D-Days beaches and his considered a punk in France so he's right up your alley" she smiled. "Thanks for sharing" Usagi said giving her a playful swat. Ami walked away and started for Seiya.

"Hey Usagi" Shika said behind the blonde with a hint of slyness to her voice. "What...." Was all she could get she was pounced by the ten year old. "Hey, what's this about?" Usagi asked grabbing a hold of the toy hammer.

"Do you want one? If you do you have to give me a dollar" Shika smiled. "Okay now why do I have to give you a dollar?" Usagi asked the eager Shika. "Playing that game isn't free you know" the stubborn curly browned haired girl put her left hand on her hip and held her right hand out. "Alright here" she gave her the dollar and she was off.

A few minutes later she returned with a yellow and blue blow up hammer with peace signs all over it. "Happy" "Yes of course thank you" she said giving her a hug.

They strolled under the tent to where Ami and Seiya were in conversation.

Usagi once again noticed that Seiya was watching her every move until she looked straight at him.

"So Seiya how do you like are little town so far?" Usagi asked. "Umm West Pittston very small but I like it. Interesting people here though" he said giving her a look. She was about to respond but yet again she was pounced with a hammer but not by Shika. It was Seiya! "You little devil" she said striking him back with her hammer.

Their little fight continued throughout the day. Even when Shika won the pie eating contest they fought.

Two hours later they were home and still fighting! Ami said in Japanese so that Usagi could only hear "GOD YOUR ACTING LIKE A CHILD ASK HIM OUT ALREADY!" she yelled. Usagi responded back in Japanese "EW no. Not just yet" she said giving a sly look. "Whatever" Ami said back in English heading towards the kitchen.

An hour later everyone besides Mr. and Mrs. Mizuno went back to the fair. Seiya and Usagi had found another way to fight, because Saburo kept on winning after having joining the hammer fight. Seiya and Usagi were throwing little plastic footballs at each other, with Ami as the referee.

"Ha-ha," Laughed Seiya as he hit Usagi in the face with a bright red plastic football. It flew off her face and Ami bent down to pick it up.

"Next time, you two immature... bakas have to pick it up." Ami said, and she threw it back onto the table.

"Iie," Usagi whined, "Seiya has to pick it up!"

"No, Ami has to pick it up!" Seiya all but yelled.

"Bye," said Ami as she walked off. Meanwhile Seiya and Usagi were playing with the toy footballs again, Seiya whacked it and it flew off the table and hit Ami in the head. "Gah," Ami sighed, "I'm going now," She said as the official called her name for the basket she had just won.

The Mizuno Household

"So" Mr.Mizuno started "it's decided were going to the drive in tonight. Is that a problem for you Usagi?" he asked his daughters friend.

"No, my mom already said it was alright" she addressed his question. "Alright let's go" as soon as he said that they got up and left.

They were ten minutes late but they got into "The Village" and after they were going to see "Anchorman".

Ami and Usagi didn't bother watching the village because it was so stupid. They thought that the commercials were scarier then the movie itself so they spent there time in the car talking about Seiya.

One conversation was about how Usagi said she could love a man like him and she should start being more careful so she doesn't get hurt. Ami felt Usagi's pain. She was going through the same thing with Taiki.

Taiki was her best friend and maybe even more. Every time she thought that she just shut her feelings away. Why you ask, well Ami and her family are moving back to the Philippines and she couldn't have a relationship now of all times. But anyways she had to help Usagi out.

Once the movie was over they restocked the car and moved to the next theatre to see "Anchorman". Everyone enjoyed that movie. But it was Ami, Usagi, and Seiya stuck in the car. Usagi didn't notice but Ami had that Seiya kept on looking back to see Usagi. When Ami left to go to the bathroom Seiya turned around and started talking to Usagi. "Enjoying the movie Usagi" he said giving her a sly stare moving ever so closely to her face. "Yes now how about you are you enjoying the movie" she said returning the gesture.

Their lips were about to touch when Ami interrupted their thoughts. They just returned back blushing to watch the movie.

That night Usagi slept over Ami's house. She was too nervous to tell her what happened in the car for fear of getting made fun of. Ami always made fun of Usagi when she goes too far.

Ami walked in the room with two cans of soda. "Sprite or Coke? It doesn't matter to me which one. I don't care which one I get" Ami said giving her the sprite that she had picked.

After they gulped them down Usagi made her bed on the floor and they went to sleep.

The next morning Usagi was the first person up. Or at least she thought so. She strolled downstairs into the kitchen where she saw Mrs.Mizuno cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Usagi. How was your night?" she asked flipping over the pancakes. "It was nice even though Ami kicked me off the bed. I had to sleep on the floor. It was her turn" Usagi mopped. Mrs.Mizuno just laughed and said "ahh Usagi we've learned that she is quite a hassle when sleeping have we" she said in a joking matter. "Yeah" she said about to walk in the dining room. "Wait before you leave" Mrs.Mizuno stopped Usagi. Usagi turned around to look at her "yeah" "watch your back" she said slyly. A soon as she said that she was hit in the back with a toy hammer. "Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's the big idea!?" Usagi screamed.

She turned around and saw Seiya on the floor laughing hysterically.

Usagi picked up the hammer and bopped both Mrs.Mizuno and Seiya on the head. "You two are so mean" she huffed. "I know but it was too hard to resist" he said getting up. "You should have seen your face" with that last said bye to everyone comment Usagi stomped up stairs. Once upstairs she grabbed her things, and headed home to get changed.

An hour later she came back with her purse. She was wearing a black cami with a jean jacket over it and jeans.

"Um Seiya why do you always wear that jean jacket" she asked observing his outfit. He was wearing almost the same thing as her except a grey shirt underneath. "If you tell me I'll tell you" he said giving her that look he always does. "Well I like my jean jacket" "same with me, Miss.Usagi" he said answering her question. She just rolled her eyes and walked away.

She headed to the car where Ami was seated in the back seat. "So Usagi did you make your move yet?" she asked. "Not yet I'm waiting for it" she said watching Seiya walk out of the house.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the mall. Ami and Usagi quickly went into Hot Topic. "Oi Ami here's the shirt I want" Usagi said pointing to the blue and black shirt on the top shelf. "What do you think?"

"Umm, It's cool I guess." Ami said she was too busy looking at some socks.

"Do you think I should get it?" Usagi asked. Ami looked up and nodded. "What do you think a large or a medium?"

"A medium" Ami said. Usagi waved the guy over and asked him to get a medium for her. The guy nodded and brought it down. As soon as Usagi had it in her hands she rushed to the cashiers to pay for it.

The duo headed out of the store and into JC Pennys, they still had 20 minutes before they had to meet Mrs. Mizuno. Ami looked around the store at the more conservative skirts in the store, she grabbed a few, all were black and she also grabbed a few different black shirts. She headed into the changing room and changed into an outfit. "Usagi," she called.

Usagi came into the dressing room, "Ami, where are you?"

"In here, I need you too tell me how this looks," Ami came out of the dressing room in a black skirt and shirt. "Are you like gothic or something? Besides black on black doesn't look good. At least those different kinds of black" she said giving the outfit a weird look.

"Hey look at you your wearing a black and blue shirt with a skull on it and those black chandelier earrings oh right your not gothic at all" "Oi I'm not gothic I'm punk" Usagi said back standing proud. Usagi had changed into the shirt and earrings she bought at hot topic. "Okay never mind let's just go check out we're already late" Usagi almost screamed hurrying Ami to get changed. Ami quickly got changed and bought her capris.

Usagi and Ami rushed to Café Europa to meet the Mizuno's. Again Usagi noticed Seiya giving her the same look he always does. 'Okay why is he always giving me that look' Usagi wondered.

"Ami, your twenty minutes late"

"I know I'm sorry ma"

"Okay then let's go" the group made their way to the car and proceeded to Barnes and Noble.

"Usagi, let's go look for Japanese language books" Ami said grabbing a hold of Usagi's hand. Once they got into the isle Ami said grabbing a book "look at all the Japanese language books and cd-roms".

"Yeah, oi lets go over to that section" Usagi said pointing to the pile of French language books where Seiya was. "You go ahead I'll stay here" Usagi rolled her eyes and walked to where Seiya stood.

"Enjoying yourself" he bent down to whisper into her ear. "Yes now how about you" she said giving him a flirty smile. He returned the smile and picked up her hand. "Well being with you has made it so much better" he said kissing her hand. Usagi didn't pull away all she did was stare at him in shock as he gently set her hand down.

As soon as he set her hand down he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "It's always nice to be with you" this comment made Usagi blush redder then she already was. He walked away giving her cheek a slight touch.

"Usagi, hey come here" Ami said interrupting Usagi's thoughts. "Okay" she said over coming her blush.

"Let's go I think I here my mom calling us" Ami said grabbing a hold of Usagi's hand and rushing her out of the store where her mom was.

That night Usagi slept over Rei's house. Rei thought it was romantic what happened at the book stare, but also knew that Usagi was going to be heart broken after they leave.

Just as they were about to go to sleep she said "Usagi" "Yeah" "Watch yourself okay" then Rei slipped into her covers and fell asleep.

Usagi sat up taking Rei's words in. 'I can't promise anything' she thought falling asleep.

Usagi was awaken by Rei's older sister "hey Usagi your mothers here" she gently screamed into her ear. "She is oh shit" Usagi's almost yelled getting into her shoes and running out the door.

"God Usagi I was beeping for ten minutes where were you?!" her mom practically yelled. "Sorry" "Okay but next time don't be late. Anyways here's your dance clothes change in there your almost late" she said handing her a pair of black jazz pants and a black leotard.

"See you later bye" Usagi quickly got in as soon as she shut the door.

Three hours later she dragged herself into her car. "Okay Rafe is officially the toughest dance instructor yet" she huffed. "Anyways are you ready to go to Ami's?" her mother asked. "Oh sure" Usagi perked up with a smile. As soon as they arrived at the Mizuno's Usagi kissed her mother good-bye and went into the Mizuno household.

"Usa your late it's already 8:00" Ami shrieked. "Sorry I had an audition" Usagi rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. I kind of forgot" she laughed.

"Watch this" Usagi said doing a heal stretch. Little did she know a little some one was watching her. Ami watched as Seiya almost feel off the chair watching Usagi flex.

"I think Seiya's watching you" she smiled. "Okay" she said putting her leg down. "Okay watch this" Usagi did five turns and ended in a lifting her right leg up. "Cool, now let's go to bed remember Philly" Ami said dragging her up the stairs. A Usagi looked down she saw Seiya blow a kiss at her. She returned it.

"USAGI WAKE UP!!!" Ami practically screamed. "Five more minutes" Usagi said sheepishly. "No now five minutes wake up now or we'll be late. It's already 6:00!!!" she exclaimed.

"HOLY SHIT! Okay I'm up I'm up" Usagi quickly dashed around the room quickly putting her clothes and make-up on. She was wearing a black skirt and a black lace cami with a jean jacket over it. She wore her black chandelier earrings and her black heart choker. She finished it over with black eye liner, silver eye shadow, and a silver tint lip stick.

"Man you clean up quick" Ami said in awe. "I've had practice" Usagi said strutting out of the room. Ami was wearing a similar outfit but she also wore a black jacket and a black rose choker. She had on black eyeliner and black koal.

Usagi made her way downstairs where Seiya was sitting reading a book. Usagi looked at the cover and noticed he was reading the French version of LOTR.

Playing dumb she asked "hey Seiya what are you reading?" "I don't know what do you think I was reading?" he asked back. "Ummm are you reading Lord of the Rings?" "Bingo" he answered tapping the book on her head.

As he was bringing his arm back to his side she grabbed his arm. "Nobody gets away when they tap me on the head" "oh I see but can I get away if I do this" he said turning around planting a soft kiss on her lips.

She willingly let go of her grip and started to blush and look down.

About ten minutes later they were on their way to the church. Usagi had a permanent blush on her face until they got to the church parking lot.

"Hey Chika guess what" Usagi said as she got out of the car and proceeded to Chika's direction. "What Usagi" she asked. "I got a French guy" she said excitedly. "What he finally kissed you" she started getting excited. Usagi just shook her head yes.

The bus ride to Philly was long. Usagi sat with Chika and Ami sat with Gin. They watched the sixth cense, although Chika and Usagi mainly talked about Seiya.

Chika and Gin were both sisters. They both were naturally blondes but Chika dyed her hair orange. Chika was two years older then both Usagi and Ami. She was going to be a senior in high school and Gin was too be a freshman.

They finally arrived at their destination. Usagi, Gin, Chika, and Ami proceeded out of the bus and onto the concrete sidewalk. Usagi watched as Seiya walked out of the bus with his friends. He gave Usagi the look he always gives her and looked away.

They went on the day taking a tour through colonial Philadelphia. Taking tours throughout the liberty bell, and the independence hall.

As soon as they arrived at the Ben Franklin Science Institute they had lunch. Minako, Ami, Usagi, Seiya, and Ami and Usagi's family sat at a table. Usagi and Seiya sat across from each other never looking down from there stares to one another.

"Usagi" Ami bumped Usagi arm. Usagi didn't notice. She just kept on staring into Seiya's eyes. Ami kept going "Usagi, I hate to say this but, YOUR SKIRT IS ON FIRE!" she said in a loud whisper. "What" Usagi yelled turning to face Ami. "That got you thank god I thought I lost you" Ami laughed. "Very funny. Anyways lets go on are own with Chika and Gin" she said as they walked off. She gave Seiya a quick wink before she left the room.

After they went to the museum they went to South Street in Philly (sorry forgot the name). As Ami and Usagi were walking off with their families Seiya tapped Usagi on the shoulder. "Hey Usagi do you want to eat with me?" "okay Seiya" Usagi answered as Usagi went to ask her father. As soon as he said yes but Ami had to go with them, the group of three left to meet up with other people.

They went to a little Chinese place where they ended up getting kicked out for throwing food around. "Oh shit Ami we better get back to the bus" Usagi practically yelled.

The group ran to catch the bus in time. They ended up catching it with not a moment to spare.

As Seiya and Usagi were walking to the isle Seiya hugged her and kissed her cheek and sat next to his friend Mamoru. Usagi waved good-bye and sat next to Chika,

That night Usagi slept over Ami's house. As Usagi was about to go to sleep Seiya came in the room. He strolled over to where Usagi lay and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You want to sleep in my room tonight?" he asked as Usagi spun around.

She nodded her head yes and got out of the bed.

Seiya guided Usagi into his room and they spent the night in each others arms.

"Usagi wake up" Seiya shook Usagi. "What?" she asked "you better go back to your room before Mr.Mizuno finds out you slept in here" he said quickly taking the covers off of her. "Okay" she quickly kissed him and got out of bed to head for Ami's room.

Luckily she was still asleep. Seiya walked by the room and whispered to Usagi "see yeah later Usagi. I got to go to class" he quickly dashed in the room and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

An hour later Mrs.Mizuno, Ami, Shika, and Saburo were eating breakfast. "So Usagi what were you doing in Seiya's room this morning?" Mrs.Mizuno asked. Usagi panicked in her mind to find an excuse.

As soon as she made a good one she said "I found his book under Ami's bed and I thought he would want it back. We ended up in conversation so I stayed there for awhile but I ended up falling asleep" she tried that and Mrs.Mizuno bought it. Inside Usagi was leaping for joy.

"Oh okay well try not to do that again" was all she said.

Once Seiya came home from his lessons Ami, Usagi, and him had to take Shika and Saburo to the park.

Usagi and Seiya walked behind the group holding hands. They spent about ten minutes at the park before Rei came with her little sister.

"Go on and play" she said to the little blonde. "Okay" she ran off and meet with her friends.

"Hey Usagi, Ami, and I'm sorry I don't know your name?" Rei said stopping in front of the three.

"Seiya" he said holding out his hand. "Oh, I'm Rei" she gladly took his hand and shook it.

"She sat down next to Usagi who was on the other side of Seiya. "Hey Usagi he is kind of cute" "back off he's all mine" Usagi warned the dark haired girl.

Shika came running and asked if they could go home now. "Okay let's go home. See yeah later Rei" and they headed back to Ami's house.

On there way home Usagi dribbled the basketball. "Why don't I just take this away from you" Seiya said taking the ball away from her. "Hey give that back" she tried taking the orange basketball away from him. But that didn't work.

"No that's not going to work my pre.." he was cut off by Usagi's lips. While she quickly kissed him she stole the basketball.

As soon as Seiya realized what she did he said "hey that's not fair" "who said I'm fair?" she smirked.

That night Usagi slept at her house because the next day they were all going to Gettysburg.

The next morning Ami and Shika surprised Usagi and woke her up. "Wake up Usagi!" Ami shook the sleeping blonde. "I'M UP I'M UP!" she sprung out of bed. "Hurry get dressed were leaving soon" "Alright" Usagi quickly put on her new outfit she got yesterday.

She wore a black shirt with a pink halter under it. She wore a pair of dusted jeans and her new black and white vans. Her hair was in a pony tail and she wore her black heart choker along with the usual silver lip tint. "I like your outfit, Ami."

"Thanks," Ami was fingering her black rose choker. Her eyes were smoked with koal and lined in black. She wore black jeans and a black camisole with a black jacket over it.

"Okay let's go" they headed over to Ami's house. As soon as they got there Seiya was sitting on the porch.

Seiya gave one of those smiles that made Usagi blush. "We're leaving now, Usagi," Seiya said. Usagi nodded and started to walk towards the car where Mr.Mizuno and Shika were waiting,(Ami was inside the house getting the cooler) but Seiya grabbed her hand and got up to walk her to the car. Soon enough Ami came out with the cooler and they were on their way to Gettysburg.

They stopped in the middle of the ride for coffee and a bathroom stop. A green van pulled up beside them, it was Mr. Tsukino with Makoto and Minako. Everyone got out of the car and stretched their legs.

Seiya and Usagi walked hand in hand to the bathroom area. Seiya lead Usagi to the other side of the building. "I missed you" he said pressing his lips against hers. "I'm sorry but I had too" she said in between breathes.

"Well I missed you so much that's all" he said hugging her. "Come on it was only one night" "well that one night I missed knowing that I would be able to see you right away the next morning" he said. "Ahh" she put on a sad face. He put a quick peck on her lips before saying "lets go before they come looking for us".

Seiya and Usagi made their way to the car. "Usa, I need to talk to you," said Ami, while pulling Usagi towards the car. "I know you were kissing Seiya, Usa." Ami said in Japanese, incase Seiya came around.

"What? Why would you say that?" A blush was creeping up Usagi's cheeks as she replied in Japanese.

"I'm not stupid if you haven't noticed."

"Well, duh, you are one of the biggest bookworms I know..."

"Never mind that, your silver lip tint rubbed off on his lips!" Ami all but yelled in Japanese, Seiya looked over and began to chuckled.

"Time to get back on the road kids," Mr. Tsukino said. After a couple more hours on the road in which Usagi sat next to Seiya, Ami sat in the front and Shika sat in the back all arguing about something or another, they were finally in Gettysburg.

Mr.Mizuno had to park in the parking lot on the other side of the building and they had to hike back up to the main center to see the electric map. Seiya was laughing at Usagi because it was her turn to carry the cooler and she was struggling with it. "Why don't you help me Seiya?" She gave her best puppy dog eyes which Seiya couldn't resist and they went into the museum to look at the war weapons until the electric map show started. Seiya, Ami, and Usagi walked around together. Ami was with them to make sure that they 'behaved themselves'. "The Electric show will begin in five minutes, please take your seats" blared over the speakers. Everyone headed into a room located at the back of the center. Again, Ami sat next to Usagi who sat next to Seiya who sat next to Makoto who sat next to Minako (lol it's a train). They sat there for five minutes or so, before an announcement came over the speaker that they were having some technical problems.

"Usa," Ami whispered (in Japanese), "Don't do anything stupid with Seiya."

"You think I would get knocked up?" she whispered back in Japanese (you know the rest of the convo is in Japanese). Seiya looked back every other minute and his cheeks seemed to be turning red. "Yes if giving the chance you probably would" Usagi and Seiya's cheeks turned bright red. "Ugh you are impossible you know that" Usagi ended the conversation in English.

About a minute later the electric map was up and running. They watched as different colored lights pointed out the different places where there was fighting back in the Civil War. About ten minutes into the program Seiya took Usagi's right hand, which was currently in his, and kissed the top of it. She turned around to face him and blushed.

Ami spun around to see Seiya and Usagi and rolled her eyes before noticing a certain someone fuming. Makoto, who Minako made friends with, was giving Usagi a death glare. Ami though 'oh great another enemy to add to Usagi's list. Oh great' she finished turning back to watch the program.

Usagi and Seiya then turned around and started watching the program again. Makoto tapped Seiya on the shoulder and started saying in French so that Usagi couldn't understand "hey Seiya don't you think Usagi looks like a slut?" she started to laugh. "Shut up just because you are jealous doesn't mean I should stop loving Usagi. She looks beautiful today just like she always does" he said in a loud whisper in French but little did they know Ami understood every word they said. Seiya then turned to look at Usagi the way he always does. Ami just sat there in shock taking everything.

Usagi noticed something was wrong but when she turned to ask Seiya that feeling went away. As Usagi was turning back to watch the show she saw something wrong with Ami. "Hey what's the matter Ami" she asked her blue haired friend. "Usagi, Makoto just told Seiya that you look like a slut" "what!! Well what did Seiya tell that bitch" "he said 'Shut up just because you are jealous doesn't mean I should stop loving Usagi. She looks beautiful today just like she always does' isn't that sweet?" "Ahh" Usagi looked over to Seiya and grabbed his hand. As soon as she squeezed it he gave her a smile.

About twenty minutes later the program had ended and they were making there way to a round shape building. Mr. Mizuno and Mr. Tsukino were walking at the head of the group, then Minako and Makoto, behind them Shika and Ami fighting, then last but not least the lover birds Usagi and Seiya.

To Be Continued

A/N-Hey y'all please what did u guys think of my story???? Anyways part two will be out when I finish it. By the way I have to thank XxFantasy AngelxX for finally updating !!!

Chow


End file.
